Forbidden Love?
by MelindaPjKat07
Summary: What if Lorraine and the guy that was bullying her and Charlie secretly were crushing on one another.How would Charlie react? overprotective big brother or ignore both Lorraine and the bully?...takes place after the 1st movie


Charlie and Lorraine just pulled into the parking lot at of course Jared still hasn't stopped his harassing on Charlie. Both Charlie and Lorraine were getting tired of it. Charlie because it was aggravating and starting to get to he won't show it. Lorraine because she hates when Charlies (any of her siblings) is sad or because when she's i n the halls by herself sometimes he will show up and make comment about her and her she won't tell Charlie though.

As the two were getting out of the old car he made another comment."Hey look it's the farmers,why don't you go pick up some corn for dinner kids" Charlie has had enough of Jared and his slammed the car door shut and made his way over to Jared. Lorraine knew Charlie was very pissed off with everything he has done to tried to get to Charlie before it was too late. But she showed up a few seconds too late because Charlie punch Jared in the face. Now Jared looked pissed off as tried to get to her brother bu one of Jared's friends put his arms around her waist and pulled her away from the was screaming for Charlie and for hi to stop. Meanwhile Jared tackled Charlie to the ground he was punching Charlie pushed his off of him and he punched him this were getting ugly but after a while Charlie finally heard Lorraine screaming for him. He turned around and saw one of Jared's friends dragging her away from the and towards with Lorraine when Charlie looked at her she looked away towards the school and saw the principal coming. "_probably for the fight'_ she thought to herself.

"break it up you two over there" the principal yelled at Charlie and Jared then continued "and let go of this young lady"Lorraine just smiled at him ad ellbowed Jared's friend in the stomach and stuck her tounge out at followed the principal to her brother and a few minutes the fight was broken up. The principal then pointed at Jared and Charlie 'You two Detention tomorrow" after that was said both boys signed and the principal Jared and his friends followed behind not before he shoved Charlie and winked at Lorraine wich made Charlie glare at jered.

Charlie then turned to his sister to see if she was ok. "you ok?" he asked

"am I ok, what is the matter with you Charlie starting a fight _now_ you have detention tomorrow" She pretty much screamed at him

" I know i'm just sick of that guy and his jokes!" Charlie told her without trying to get upset or irritated but he continued any ways "and why did he whink at you?" he then asked. He_ did not _like the idea of Jared going after his little sister.

She just shrugged and started walking to school. She then asked "what's mom and dad gonna say about what happened?"

he just smacked his forehead and signed " i don't know,i mean it could have been worse than this...right?...I mean they could find out about _your_ detention taday"

"worse?... maybe, i mean you already have a bruise on your cheek and swollen lip" she signed, she stopped him and made him look at her. He looked very confused "scratch that swollen and bloody lip, at leat you don't have a black eye...yet anyway" she paused for a moment the realized what he said "Wait did you just say _my_ detention?"she asked him and he walked ahead of her.

"Charlie"she yelled, all she could do was sign and catch up with her brother who was now laughing

* * *

Lorraine was had just gotten out of Detenion. She just opened her locker to get her thing when, it slammed shut and revealed Jared.

"What's a pretty girl like you doing here at school after hours"he asked her sweetly

"What do you want?"she snapped at him

"relax cutie, just curious is all" he told her

"Well, if you must know I was i was in a place I bet your very familiar with...detention" Lorraine told him

"Farmer boys baby sister had Detention " he laughed" what for shucking some corn" he laughed some more

"hahaha very funny"she said sarcastically and grabbed her stuff,slammed the locker door shut and whent to leave. but Jared stopped her first

"Wait" he yelled after her

Lorraine signed "What now" she asked

"What' your name?" he asked

"Lorraine, Why?"she asked him this time

"Do you wanna go out some time?"

* * *

Charlie was the only one who knew about Lorraine detention because when the called to tell a parent he was in the kitchen when it picked up the phone and pretended to be their he hung up the phone he knew if he did something that could get him in trouble he could use that as blackmail. Which is what he did with his detention tomorrow,he wouldn't tell about hers if she didn't tell about his detention

At the moment he just puled into the schools parking 's when he saw them followoing Lorraine and she didn't look happy,she looked unbuckled his seatbelt and got out of his car

"Hey what's going on?" he yelled towards them

"He won't leave me _alone_!"Lorraine told and Jared just glared at each other

"You stay the_ Hell_ away from my sister, you hear me!"Charlie told Jared

"or what, Baker"Jared asked\

This time Lorraine wasn't gonna be dragged away. "Charlie! Don't do it_ again_" she begged her brother

"Ya Charlie not _again_" Jared mocked Lorraine

"Let's go Lor" was all Charlie managed to say

* * *

Charlie and Lorraine were about half way home and Lorraine told Charlie Jared has been annoying her too and has been making comments when he's not with was not very happy because he's been picking on his sister and she didn't tell him

"Why didn't you tell me he's been harassing you to Lorraine" Charlie pretty much yelled at Lorraine

"Because I knew you would be pissed off and I knew you would probably do something really stupid because of that" she tried defending herself

"Well ya you're my sister"He yelleed at her again

"what do you want me to no Charlie, What's done is done' She yelled back this time

Charlie signed "I don't know Lorraine...you just should have told me"

"well you know now" she said muttered to herself. The rest of the car ride was silent except for the radio which was not very loud


End file.
